In any place where people gather there will be various odors, fragrances and the like. It is common for homeowners and businesses to oftentimes struggle to maintain pleasant smelling environments. Many odors from such various things as cooking, personal hygiene products, the presence of pets, and cigarette smoke can be present in a home or business. Odors of these types are often difficult to combat. As such, a large industry has developed dedicated to the removal and/or masking of these odors. Products such as scented sprays, odor eliminating cleaning products, fans, and air purifiers and filters are now commonly found in homes and businesses. In addition, scent dispersion products such as scented candles and electric scent dispersers are now commonly used and widely available.
Despite the wide variety of readily available devices, products, and apparatuses available to help control or eliminate odors, each and every product suffers from the same limitation, its use is localized to a particular vicinity of use. Specifically and by way of example, use of a scented spray only affects the area in which the spray is used. So, another room in the house or business will not be affected by spraying a scented spray in a separate room. Likewise, electric scent dispersers and candles are only able to disperse scents in the room in which they are used. If one desires to disperse scents in multiple locations or rooms, one must use a product or device in each room. This is both time consuming and expensive.
Thus, a need exists for a device or product that is able to disperse a scent into all rooms in a home or business simultaneously. Further, a product is needed that allows a homeowner or business proprietor to selectively dispense scents into the premises with the ability to control the amount of scent dispersed. Still further, a need exists for a product that can remove odors or scents from the entire home or business without having to be transported from one room to another.